A Time Between
by SomniumQuiesco
Summary: Wolfram and Yuuri spend some time together on earth. Set between the final chapter of Whispers from the Rye and the Epilogue, but besides the odd reference it should be enjoyable even to those who have not read Whispers. Pretty much just Fluff and Smut.


**Notes:** This work was betaed by Foxfireflamequeen who has my unending gratitude for making time for my spontaneous enthusiasm! *heart*

* * *

Yuuri was sure he would never get tired of Wolfram wearing jeans.

He considered himself lucky that even after all the times that he had brought Wolfram to earth, Tokyo still hadn't lost its ability to distract the blond just enough that Yuuri could get away with staring in public. Not all the time, of course. Sometimes Yuuri was content to simply enjoy the wonder in Wolfram's eyes as he caught sight of some new piece of technology that Yuuri had always taken for granted, or when he made a little noise of surprise at the tapioca jelly in his tea. Now that Wolfram seemed to have lost the fear that earth would steal Yuuri away, Yuuri liked to think it was easier for Wolfram to have fun on the occasional trips they took to visit Yuuri's earth family.

Greta had become fascinated with UFO catchers during their last trip, and Yuuri was sure that she would keep his parents at the arcade until she had won something for everyone in the castle.

As had become their pattern, it was his mother who had suggested that he and Wolfram take some time in the city for themselves while their daughter was so determinedly focused on pushing the claw to hover over a cat mascot that she had deemed perfect for Gwendal. Wolfram hadn't needed much convincing, and had allowed Yuuri to slip his hand in his and pull him out onto the street. The sunlight shone golden in his husband's hair as they walked, side by side, and Yuuri barely stopped himself from pulling them to a halt to run his fingers through it.

"You're staring again, Wimp." Wolfram didn't even look at him. He only smirked and tightened his grip on Yuuri's hand.

Yuuri could feel his cheeks get hot, but he grinned anyway. A clothing store was having a sale to their right, and as they walked by college students in branded hats and T-shirts shouted into megaphones to grab the attention of passers by. He let Wolfram lead him toward the other side of the street to avoid the noise.

"All of your streets look the same," Wolfram said, scanning the storefronts as they walked.

Yuuri could feel the flutter of anticipation in his stomach. The last few times they had been to earth the pattern had been the same. Go out all together as a family, then break away to find the nearest love hotel for a few hours before meeting at the restaurant his mother had chosen for dinner. Yuuri could hardly wait to have Wolfram all to himself. He pulled out his phone. "Things change so quickly too," he said. "Let me look up the nearest place."

Wolfram chuckled. "What if I wanted to see the sights?"

Yuuri blushed harder, even typing the words into the map program felt a little scandalous. "I'm not a very good tour guide." He looked up when Wolfram stopped and blinked.

"What…"

Wolfram was looking at a window display. This happened sometimes. The last time had been at a toy store where a robotic dog on a leash had been barking and walking in circles, but this time… Yuuri forgot to breathe.

"That's impossible," Wolfram said, forehead furrowed in concentration. "That can't be a human's—"

"It's not," Yuuri said quickly, mortified. "It's not real."

"I know it's not real." Wolfram rolled his eyes. "It's blue. And clear. Is it plastic? Why is everything here always made of plastic? Why is it so big?"

This was it. After everything. Yuuri was going to die of embarrassment on the sidewalk outside of a sex shop. "Maybe some people like them that big?" he managed. "I don't know."

Wolfram looked at him incredulously. "There is no way that would fit inside of a person." He pointed at the largest of the rubber dildos on display. "It's thicker than Grier's arm."

Before that could lead to a truly horrifying mental image of Yozack, which would inevitably lead to mental images of Yozak and Conrad, Yuuri focused on tugging on Wolfram's hand. "Let's just go."

"What are those?" Wolfram asked, not allowing Yuuri to pull him away from the storefront. "More earth machines? Do robots have parts that humans here have sex with?"

"Wolf," Yuuri begged. "Come on."

Wolfram looked at him, eyes dark, and Yuuri felt his breath catch.

"I've seen you look at the vending machines in the hotel rooms before," he murmured, leaning a little closer. "I was going to make you buy us something this time, but this place seems to have more things to choose from."

Yuuri whimpered. It wasn't a lie. He had thought about some things. Tying Wolfram up so that his husband couldn't distract him with his touch, so that Yuuri could run his fingers against pale skin for as long as he liked. He had wondered how long Wolfram's mazoku stamina would last with a vibrator or other toy pressed up inside him. "Guh," he managed, licking his lips. "We don't… I wouldn't even know… I feel like we should talk about this more. Let's get going, we can talk on the way and then if you still want to we can get something from a machine in the lobby, okay? This place seems to be more for the sake of tourists anyway."

Wolfram looked at him for a long moment before nodding, finally letting Yuuri tug him in the direction of the nearest love hotel. Luckily, the map on his phone showed that it was only a few blocks away. "When did you decide you wanted to… buy that sort of thing?" Yuuri managed once they had reached the next block. Wolfram wasn't looking at him.

Now that the shock and embarrassment had worn off a bit the fears crept in. What if the reason Wolfram wanted that sort of thing was because he was bored of him? They had barely been married a year. If Wolfram was already tired of having regular sex with him how was Yuuri going to keep his interest for _centuries_?

There had been so many times along the way where Wolfram had seemed strangely prudish. Even from the very start, refusing to take off his shirt for a sumo match, it seemed odd that Wolfram would suddenly take an interest in earth sex toys. Or did it? It was easy to remember Lady Cheri's dominatrix persona. What if an interest in that sort of thing ran in the family?

Yuuri got so caught up in worrying that he almost walked them right past the entrance to the hotel. He was relieved that this one had an automated check-in, and so he didn't even have to face a person while he scrolled through the list of options. A pre-recorded voice thanked him for his purchase before spitting out the room key.

Wolfram still wasn't saying anything. Somewhere along the way their hands had come unclasped and for some reason Yuuri was too nervous to reach out and grab hold the way that would have come so naturally before. His hand was shaking by the time he pressed the card to the magnetic lock to their room, and the eager fluttering that had once filled his stomach had risen up his throat, making it difficult to breathe.

Instead of falling into each other the way they had so many times before as they crossed the threshold into the room the silence and distance lingered.

The sultry Wolfram that had teased him outside of the shop had gone completely, and now he looked as anxious as Yuuri felt, in his own Wolfram sort of way that Yuuri had finally come to learn after so much time. "What's this really about?" He heard himself whisper.

Wolfram crossed his arms. "You're the one that wanted one of those things. The last time we were here."

"What do you mean?" Yuuri blinked. "You're the one who brought it up so suddenly. I haven't said anything about wanting—"

"You always look at the machines—"

"They have blinking lights!" Yuuri stammered. Paused. "How does this always happen to us?"

Wolfram opened his mouth, then closed it.

Yuuri closed his eyes and took a steadying breath, when he opened his eyes to exhale he took one step, and then another, until he was close enough to pull his husband into his arms. "I was afraid you'd gotten tired of just me," he admitted softly. "Did you think the same thing?"

Wolfram nodded against his neck, relaxing just enough in his arms for Yuuri to pull him even closer. After a moment Wolfram started to shake, and Yuuri thought for a terrifying moment he had begun to cry but then he realized…

Wolfram was laughing.

xxxxx

xxxxx

It was too ridiculous. The relief of the realization had left him giddy.

"Wimp," he managed, holding Yuuri close, breathing him in. "I'll never get tired of you." Wolfram wondered how it was still so easy after all this time to let his fears get the better of him.

Yuuri nuzzled his neck, all but melting into his arms as he chuckled. "Hey, you thought it first."

Wolfram sighed, cheeks sore from smiling, and pulled away enough to look at his husband's face. "You do look at the machines though," he said softly. "Want to tell me why before we assume the worst of each other?"

Yuuri looked away, blush creeping into his cheeks. "I… just… I just thought that some of the things might help me make things better for you." He worried his lip. "It still seems like every time… sometimes I want to make you come more times. You never let me catch up."

Wolfram raised a brow. "Catch up?"

"You had a lead to begin with," Yuuri said. "I've never been able to come close to catching up and the gap keeps getting wider."

"Gap?" It clicked. "Yuuri. Have you been keeping track of the number of times we've each—"

"No" Yuuri sputtered. "I lost the total count a while ago, but even if I make you come twice you manage to make me a third time and so I know you're still ahead—"

"Is this an earth thing? What a ridiculous thing to keep track of!" Although, Wolfram couldn't entirely bring himself to disapprove of a system that had him so clearly in the lead. "Besides, it's only fitting." He brought a hand up to cup Yuuri's chin, thumb brushing his lower lip. "I'm to serve you, after all, _Yuuri_."

Yuuri let out a little moan, then shifted to trap Wolfram's thumb between his lips. Tongue circling as he sucked, cheeks hollowing prettily as his eyes fluttered closed. Wolfram rocked his hips forward without thinking, humming in approval. "Why don't you get something from the machine?" he suggested softly, feeling the whimper in his husband's chest as he did. "You've made me curious."

It would have been a lie to suggest that Wolfram wasn't still a little threatened by the Wimp's interest in the sex items in the machine, but Wolfram was beginning to suspect that the best way to convince Yuuri of his superiority to them was a practical demonstration.

Yuuri moved his mouth from Wolfram's thumb. "Are you sure? You know I'll never get tired of just you. It's nothing like that it's just—"

"Yuuri," he interrupted. "I'm not threatened by earth plastic, and neither should you be, but now that we've established that I do think we should at least see what the fuss is about." He smirked, despite his own nervousness. "Besides, I do think the idea of tying you up has some appeal."

The Wimp made one of the eager noises that Wolfram loved so much and took a step away, then another. "I'll be right back," he said, nearly stumbling over himself to get to the door. "There's a TV. Don't… Don't start anything without me."

And then he was gone, leaving Wolfram alone in the room.

At least this room had a proper four posted bed, not like the floor mats that Yuuri's earth family seemed to prefer subjecting their guests to, or the one from the first room like this that they had used, hanging by chains from the ceiling. There really wasn't much to the room, besides the bed and a tall mirror in one corner. The walls themselves were rather plain. There was a tray on the end of the bed and Wolfram sat beside it, trying not to be nervous or ruin what was to come with dark thoughts. He shifted a bit, already half-hard from the thought of having Yuuri to himself for a few hours, and adjusted himself in the annoyingly stiff earth pants that Yuuri was so fond of seeing him in. The tray next to him had a piece of paper with earth scribbles and a remote control.

Wolfram had gotten used to using the strange machine at Yuuri's parents house. The sound of his foot tapping impatiently against the floor was the only noise in the room, and Wolfram picked up the remote. Was Yuuri really expecting to be gone so long that he should turn on the device?

Wolfram grumbled, pushing the green button near the top right like Jennifer had showed him. How long was it supposed to take to buy something from one of those stupid machines?

Instead of double blacks singing in colored lights or sitting at desks talking, Wolfram was shocked to see two double blacks mid-coitus. Their genitalia was slightly blurred, but there was little imagination necessary to know exactly what was going on. Wolfram quickly clicked the button to switch the scene, but was dismayed to only find more double blacks, several men and one woman, the woman looked like she was completely miserable. Wolfram switched the scene again, and again, but each time it was more of the same. Mostly a man and woman, but sometimes multiple women or men, all of them gasping and moaning and fucking.

Wolfram found himself pausing on a scene where a woman wearing a plastic phallus was penetrating another woman. Thankfully, this one was not the size of Grier's arm, but at least it gave him some idea as to what these things could be used for. Anissina would probably love that sort of thing. Another scene showed a man tied up in intricate knots, and yet another finally involved two men, though both of them were wearing strange glasses over their eyes. Neither of them was nearly as attractive as Yuuri, he noted with pride.

The sound of the lock shocked Wolfram to action and he barely turned off the images in time. Yuuri rushed into the room, dropping a number of boxes onto the bed before they had the chance to spill from his arms. "I might have gotten carried away," he said with a nervous laugh.

Wolfram shifted on the bed to examine the first of the boxes. It was small, and seemed to only contain a narrow strap.

Yuuri was blushing furiously. "That's… supposed to make it difficult to.. Uh… finish."

The back of the box had a picture of exactly where the device was supposed to go. "That just looks… painful."

"It actually… Well I don't think it's made for foreigner's size." Wolfram looked up to see Yuuri blushing to his ears. He knew he was probably just as red.

"So," he said putting it down. "It would keep you from…"

"Yeah," Yuuri finished, fiddling with the edge of a nearby pillow. "I mean… In theory."

Wolfram hummed in thought. Yuuri had also bought what appeared to be a set of handcuffs and a fresh tube of oil. The largest of the items was not nearly so large or detailed as the plastic phallus that had been in the shop window, but was clearly of similar intent.

"Come here," Wolfram said, needing the wimp closer. Kissing came easily, his hand curled in the place where the back of Yuuri's head met his neck.

Before Wolfram had time to think Yuuri had crawled forward, straddling his hips to sit in his lap. Wolfram didn't think that he would ever get used to just how _good_ Yuuri tasted. To how close something so simple as a kiss could come to tearing him apart. Yuuri was clinging to him, hands pressed into Wolfram's chest as he rocked himself down, brushing hard against hard.

Wolfram slid his hand from Yuuri's hair so that he could use both his hands to feel the strength of his thighs.

"Wolf," Yuuri panted, breathless against his lips. His eyes were so close, so dark.

Wolfram growled, flipping them so that Yuuri was where he belonged, squirming beneath him. Wolfram pulled up his husband's shirt to kiss his stomach, licking his way lower while his fingers worked on the infuriating buttons of his jeans. Before taking them off completely Wolfram pressed his palm against the hardness of Yuuri's cock and squeezed, just enough that Yuuri arched, gasping for more. He lowered his hands, scrambling to help Wolfram tug away the rough fabric, crying out when Wolfram only waited until the jeans were at the other boy's knees before pressing his lips against the thin fabric still covering his erection.

_Gods_, the smell of him. The taste of precome already soaking through. Wolfram reveled in how hard Yuuri was for him, how easily his fingers slipped beneath that cloth to tease soft hair and softer skin while Yuuri spread his legs wider. Yuuri's hands found their way into Wolfram's hair, tugging, and Wolfram relented, crawling up his husband's body to capture his wrists above his head. "The idea of keeping you like this does have some appeal," he said, voice rough from wanting. "You're so impatient."

Yuuri pouted, still breathing hard. "I wanted to trap you. Sometimes when you touch me I forget to think—"

Wolfram interrupted him with a desperate kiss. "Need to keep you."

"Yours," Yuuri said between each press of Wolfram's lips. "_Only yours_."

Wolfram was tempted to reach for the still packaged handcuffs, but instead he pulled the bottle of lotion from its packet, spilling too much onto his fingers in his rush to be _inside_.

While Wolfram was fumbling with the bottle Yuuri managed to tug Wolfram's jeans below his hips, pulling Wolfram's cock into the slick heat of his mouth so quickly that Wolfram gasped. The _sounds_ Yuuri made as he swallowed Wolfram to the root were enough to still him for long moments, watching, feeling, groaning in spite of himself. Wolfram had lost count of the number of times he had lost himself in that mouth.

"_Yuuri_," he pleaded, unable to move, to stop him with action. "Enough."

Yuuri pulled off of him with a slick sound and gave him a look that had some pout but mostly wanting, letting his tongue linger at the glistening, spit-slick head of his cock.

Wolfram watched in a daze as Yuuri's lips slid lightly against his skin. Before Yuuri could draw him in again he backed away, pulling Yuuri's shirt over his head and maneuvering them so that he could reach his still slippery fingers between his husband's legs. Teasing circles for just a few seconds before pressing _inside._

"I wanted to put one of those things, those plastic things inside you," Yuuri told him. "It's so hard to last— most of the time I come before you and I— I wanted to be able to…" Yuuri trailed away as Wolfram slipped in a second finger, twisting. "I just want to make you come. I always just want to make you come."

"That mouth on you," Wolfram growled, biting Yuuri's shoulder as hard as he dared. "Improper."

Yuuri keened, pressing himself down against Wolfram's finger so eagerly that it seemed only natural to add a second, hooking up to rub the place he knew so well. Yuuri's thighs were already trembling.

Wolfram sucked where he had just bitten, then kissed, lower, down his chest to pull and already peaked nipple between his lips. Yuuri shuddered, arching to press his chest up, closer. Someday he would make Yuuri come from only this.

His pants were hindering his movement, and Wolfram managed to take them off completely with his free hand, though he had to pull away a bit and take his mouth from Yuuri's skin. The view was worth it. Seeing Yuuri. Hard cock dark and straining, bobbing with every breath. The blush on his cheeks. Messy hair. Swollen lips and dark dark eyes fixed on him.

Without thinking Wolfram was lining himself up for the slow press that left both of them gasping, watching himself disappear into Yuuri. He was so tight. Every time he was so tight. So hot, so slippery from the oil, so good. "Yuuri," he breathed, in awe of him. It seemed like Wolfram was always in awe of him.

"Wolf," Yuuri pleaded. "More."

Wolfram tightened his grip on Yuuri's thighs and pulled back just enough to slam forward. Yuuri's head fell back, back arching, Adam's apple bobbing as he gasped. It was so beautiful that Wolfram had to do it again. Again. Until he could feel the sweat trickling down his back and his breath came hard and heavy. Yuuri's shoulder had gone red where Wolfram had bit it earlier and so he couldn't resist leaning forward to even him out, biting until Yuuri pulled him away by the hair, crushing their mouths together, slipping away between thrusts. Wolfram could drown in the taste of him.

Yuuri's nails dug into his shoulders, tugging at the shirt he still wore, legs tightening around him as neared completion. Wolfram was barely aware enough to slow, to reach down and hold Yuuri's too-hard cock at the base where the strap would have and _squeeze_.

xxxxx

xxxxx

So close. Yuuri was so sure that he was coming but then he wasn't. Wolfram was above him, in him, brows knit in concentration. The muscles of his left arm where he held his weight over Yuuri were tense, strong. Wolfram had always been so strong.

"Too much?" Wolfram asked, worried, panting, trembling with the effort of holding himself still. Yuuri could feel the other boy's heartbeat against the stretch of his hole. Wolfram was still so deep in him. Sometimes he was so deep it felt like he should be able to see him, pressed against his stomach from the inside while he was bent in half. Wolfram's grip on Yuuri's cock lessened, sliding up his shaft and Yuuri hissed, twitching, but somehow managing not to come.

"Hurts," Yuuri admitted, breathless. "But okay." The skin of his cock was so tight, so full of blood, that when Wolfram's grip loosened further, collecting precome with his thumb to rub gently at the slit, Yuuri had to close his eyes against the feeling. Wolfram kept his hips still but continued holding him, thumb so slick that there was hardly any friction at all. It was so much that Yuuri clenched himself against Wolfram's erection without really meaning to, and Wolfram's breath hitched.

"Don't move," Yuuri whispered. "If I can't… you can't." Even so, Yuuri kept clenching, teasing Wolfram with his body until the breath above him went ragged. Shallow and far too quick. Even Wolfram's hand had stilled, but the movement of Yuuri's own breath continued a friction that was barely there. Focused. His entire body felt too sensitive, prickling with sensation.

Yuuri opened his eyes when Wolfram's breath became a soft whine. Lips forming a word over and over for long moments before it became a whisper. "… please…"

"Yes," Yuuri answered, crying out when Wolfram pressed the last of the way inside, only to pull out and do it again. Harder. Faster with every stroke. Everything seemed so much more raw after so much still and Yuuri knew that this time there would be no stopping until the end.

Wolfram's hand was so slick. Every thrust brought more friction against his cock, against his insides, against the love in every moment and Yuuri could felt the warning tightness in his balls at almost the same instant the first pulse of hot come landed between them. Wolfram made a strangled sound and Yuuri could feel his cock twitching inside him, filling him, pressing into him as he filled him. Wolfram was always so perfect when he came.

Yuuri pulled him down into a kiss, warm lips, slick and lingering as they stilled, breath slowly catching up with their exertion.

"I forgot about the plastic things," Wolfram said after a while. "I'm sorry."

Yuuri would have laughed if there was any energy left in him. "I did too." They shifted, Yuuri wincing as Wolfram's softening cock fell out of him, along with some of his come. It was probably the only part of sex that Yuuri didn't completely love, but it was still worth it every time. Thankfully they would be able to bathe before meeting up with everyone else for dinner.

Wolfram settled beside him on the bed and Yuuri was quick to put his head on his chest, feeling so warm and comfortable once Wolfram wrapped him in his arms. He always smelled so good after. Sweat and happiness.

Wolfram hummed, and Yuuri reveled in the feeling of the sound against his ear, pressed as it was against Wolfram's chest. "I wonder how we're going to get those things home without your mother finding them."

Yuuri blushed. "We don't have to."

"Nonsense." Wolfram snorted. "It would be a waste after you purchased them. Besides," he gave Yuuri a squeeze. "It's only fair that you get some help. You said so yourself. I'm hopelessly in the lead in this little game of yours. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't even give you a chance to catch up?"

Yuuri reached down, pinching the place on Wolfram's side he had learned was ticklish and making the blond yelp and try to squirm away. "What a good husband I have," he teased, tickling him more.

"Stop!" Wolfram managed, "Wimp!"

Wolfram's laughter was infectious, and soon they were both breathless and sore from it. Yuuri didn't think he would ever get tired of Wolfram's laughter, or forget how long it had taken for him to earn it.

Some of Wolfram's hair had stuck to his forehead and he brushed it away. "Come on," he said, once he had enjoyed just looking at him for a few moments. "Let's get cleaned up."

Wolfram nodded. "We shouldn't be late again. I feel like your family is getting suspicious."

"Right." Yuuri grimaced, remembering how last time even his father had winked at them. "Just showers. We can do that. A quick shower and then we're on our way."

Wolfram was smirking at him, but didn't say anything. He pulled Yuuri towards him for a soft kiss, resting their foreheads together when it ended.

Yuuri could still feel the pull, the desire to kiss and touch and lose himself in this other person who shone so brightly, who loved him just as much. "Wolf," he started, throat suddenly tight. "You know I mean it. That I don't really care about any of the things from the machines. It's all about you. Things I-"

"I know," Wolfram interrupted softly. A soft kiss. His eyes were so very green and close. There was a smile in them. "It's starting to really sink in. That you chose me. That you're not going to run off like some wimpy cheat. It may take a moment sometimes, but… I know, Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled, so wide it was hard to kiss him, especially since now Wolfram was smiling too. He pulled away, maneuvering to his feet and tugging Wolfram towards the small bathroom. "Come on. We should have just enough time to get cleaned up."

x x x

They were an hour late to dinner.

* * *

**Notes:** This fic was the product of a weekend and a resurgence of feels (In part due to chapter 108 of the manga). These two have captured my heart in such a profound way, and after taking them through the angst pit I think they deserve a moment of near-painful sweetness and fluff.

I've been cowering in a hole of "aspiring author" for an original novel for an embarrassing number of years now, and it was amazing to me how quickly I was able to write about these two. I'm working on what is now the third draft, but I still expect the road ahead will be long. I am hopeful though, that I will allow myself to write the occasional fic still, since it does just feel so good! Maruma fandom has always meant so much to me, and so in many ways this fic is a gift to all of you who understand just how amazing this fandom is. *internet hugs* I've also been on tumblr more lately and has just warmed my heart to see so many old friends!


End file.
